Love The Way You Lie
by professionaliar
Summary: "Si la amas, déjala ir. Si vuelve, es tuya, si no, nunca lo fue." /Mi primer fic aquí, denle una oportunidad.


**Love The Way You Lie.**

-¡Ella era mi mejor amiga, Freddie! –Gritó ella entre sollozos, desesperada.

-¡Y ella era la persona que más amo en el mundo, Carly! –Él le respondió de la misma manera. Desesperado, dolido, sintiendo impotencia.

La habían perdido. Y no de la manera que todos deben estar pensando en este momento. No murió. Se marchó sin decir nada. Con un hombre que probablemente acabaría con su vida.

Cuando Sam y Freddie decidieron acabar con su relación esa noche en el elevador, ella nunca volvió a ser la misma. Comenzó a alejarse de ellos, olvidándolos por completo poco a poco. Después lo conoció a él, Dios sabe dónde. Su nombre era William. Nunca en realidad entendieron cómo es que alguien como él logró entrar en su corazón al punto de poder controlarla. Abusó de ella en todos los sentidos. La convirtió en otra persona, ya no era más Sam Puckett.

La vieron decaer fácilmente. Se adentró en las drogas, el alcohol, y el tabaco, sólo por ese estúpido que quería destruirla.

Y lo logró.

Era una noche fría en Seattle, y Freddie estaba a punto de ir a dormir cuando escuchó unos violentos golpes en la puerta de su apartamento. Frunció el ceño y miró el reloj, eran las doce de la noche. Miró por el picaporte de la puerta y se paralizó por completo al verla de esa manera. Sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta, jamás la había visto en ese estado. Tan vulnerable y rota.

-¿Qué pasa, Sam? –Le preguntó con miedo y preocupación. Sabía perfectamente quién era el responsable de su estado. Ella ni siquiera podía articular palabras, sólo lloraba a mares, sin poder detenerse. Él notó como tenía dificultad para respirar, pero no tuvo tiempo de volver a preguntar qué sucedía cuando ella se abrazó a él, cómo si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Tranquila… -Le susurró, tratando de calmarla un poco, pero nada parecía funcionar. Cerró la puerta y la llevó hasta el sillón. La abrazó fuertemente y acarició su cabello.

De pronto lo comenzó a alarmar. Ella temblaba, sujetándose sumamente fuerte de su camisa, y cada sollozo era más desgarrador que el anterior. La acomodó bien en su regazo y besó su cabeza.

-Estás a salvo aquí… No dejaré que nada malo te suceda. –Rato después de intentarlo todo para tranquilizarla, sus sollozos se convirtieron en respiraciones pesadas y ya no temblaba más. Él suspiró aliviado, sin soltarla ni un segundo.

-Freddie… Estoy aterrada. –Confesó ella apenas audible haciendo que Freddie se estremeciera.

-¿Qué sucedió, Sam? –Por primera vez en toda la noche volteó a verlo directo a los ojos. Se dio cuenta de que ella mordía su labio inferior tratando de no llorar de nuevo. Besó su frente y la abrazó una vez más.

-William… Él me… -Sintió como la furia corría por sus venas al escuchar ese nombre.

-¿Qué demonios te hizo? –Trató de no alterarse, pero era imposible.

-Él…

-¡Dímelo Sam!

-Él… Él abusó de mi, Freddie. –Podría matarlo con sus propias manos en ese mismo momento.

-¡Maldito hijo de perra! –Gritó levantándose del sillón, golpeando la mesa que estaba frente a él. -¡Lo voy a matar, Sam! ¡Ese estúpido merece estar muerto! ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo detesto!

Comenzó a derribar todo lo que estaba cerca, sintiéndose más furioso que nunca. Ese bastardo se había atrevido a tocar a una mujer. Y no a una simple mujer, sino a ella. A la mujer más importante en su vida. Gritó una vez más, para después verla. Estaba llorando, mirándolo aterrorizada. Se acercó a ella y la levantó del sillón, abrazándola, tratando de meterla dentro de él para protegerla. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó.

-Te amo. Demasiado. Más de lo que nunca te podrías imaginar. Y siempre lo haré, pase lo que pase. Nunca te atrevas a olvidarlo, Sam.

Durmió abrazada a él esa noche. Sintiéndose fuerte, como si nada pudiera lastimarla. Ella sabía que lo amaba, y que nunca sería capaz de dejar de hacerlo.

Al despertarse, lo observó por unos segundos. Era perfecto, y pensar que no volvería a verlo simplemente la mataba. Lágrimas se escapaban por sus ojos, mientras lo besaba por última vez.

-Te amo, y siempre lo haré. –Y así, salió silenciosamente por la ventana.

… **4 Años después … **

Suspiró al salir de su oficina por última vez en la semana. Estaba completamente exhausto. Todos dirían que era muy joven para trabajar en una empresa tan importante. Y sobre todo tan sólo unos meses después de haberse graduado de la universidad.

Freddie Benson se había graduado con excelencia académica del Instituto de Tecnología de Massachusetts. Claro, con un muy buen puesto asegurado en la compañía de Pear Store. Tanto esfuerzo por fin había valido la pena. Tenía un departamento, algo lujoso, pero concuerdo a su estilo de vida, nada fuera de lo usual. Aún seguía en contacto con Carly, quién estaba a punto de casarse, después de haberse graduado de la carrera de diseño en Washington. Los dos estaban de vuelta en Seattle, con sus seres queridos. Y, no tenían razones para quejarse de sus vidas.

Carly era muy feliz viviendo con su prometido Ashton, trabajando en una empresa muy conocida de modelaje. Mientras que Freddie tenía todo lo que siempre quiso. Un departamento para sí mismo, el puesto como vicepresidente en la compañía de Pear Store y una gran cantidad de dinero.

Pero… No la tenía a ella.

Fue muy difícil para él seguir adelante después de que Sam se había marchado, sin mirar atrás. Sin pensar en ellos. Era simplemente imposible olvidarla.

No podía besar a una chica sin mirar su rostro.

No podía estar con una chica sin oírla decir su nombre.

No podía amar a una chica si no era Samantha Puckett.

A sus veintidós años, con su gran empleo y calidad de vida, todo mundo pensaría en comprometerse con alguien y comenzar una familia. Pero, ese no era su caso. Si no era ella, no era nadie.

Tratando de despabilar su mente un poco, subió el volumen del radio de su auto, mientras se dirigía a la cafetería donde él y Carly se juntaban para pasar un rato todos los viernes.

-Hola –Le sonrió cálidamente la castaña, como siempre acostumbraba hacerlo.

-Hola, Carls. –Le saludó el, tomando asiento en la mesa que siempre elegían.

-¿Cómo te ha ido? –Le preguntó ella después de que se formó un silencio entre los dos, algo incomodo.

-Algo cansado y estresante…

-Pero vamos, es lo que siempre quisiste.

-Sí, supongo. Pero también es difícil.

-Te comprendo…

De pronto él soltó un suspiro que se había estado resistiendo desde que despertó aquella mañana. Era 23 de noviembre. Exactamente cuatro años de que ella se había marchado. Esa fecha siempre era algo deprimente para él, cada año.

-Es 23 de noviembre -Comentó él con tono bajo y ella suspiró también.

-Freddie… Sam no volverá. Tienes que intentar ser feliz, sin ella. Comenzar a salir y a olvidarte de todo. Si se fue, es por una razón. Seguro no nos necesita. Piensa en algo positivo, como que ella es feliz en este momento. ¿No es lo que quieres? –Él asintió lentamente.

-Ahí lo tienes. Ella es feliz en este momento, y tú también deberías serlo. –Los dos sonrieron y decidieron pedir la orden.

_Lo que no sabían es que Sam estaba ardiendo en su propio infierno. _


End file.
